


fucktoy

by contexena



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contexena/pseuds/contexena
Summary: Jaehyun is a cheeky little brat who needs to be tamed. Will you take up the challenge?





	fucktoy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some bratty!Jaehyun for you to enjoy because why not.

«I’ll be good, I promise.»

Looking up from the book you’re currently reading, you meet Jaehyun’s eyes, staring at you intently from the other side of the room. He’s sprawled on the armchair, legs spread wide and arms crossed over his chest, his head slightly tilted to the side, an annoying grin on his face.

Rolling your eyes, you sigh.

«That’s what you said last time, remember?»

He nods.

«This time is different.»

«You said that last time too» you reply, and the grin on his face only grows wider.

«I know» he admits. «But this time I mean it.»

With a quick shrug of your shoulders, you go back to your book, focusing again on the not-so-exciting story you’ve been reading for the past hour. _Damned book_. That must be what Jaehyun is thinking as well, because he definitely looks like he’s thinking of ways to set the book on fire.

«Come on, Y/N» he whines. «I _swear _it’ll be worth it.»

«No.»

He whines again, standing up only to get closer to you and sit down on the couch, right next to you.

«Please?»

Closing the book, not even bothering to keep track of the page you’re on, you turn to face him.

«I don’t like _brats_, Jae» you say, making sure to look right into his eyes as you speak.

«I’m not a brat» he mutters, but the both of you know _he is_. «I’ll behave, I promise.»

Sighing, you stand up, tossing the book right where you were sitting a few seconds before.

«You’d better, or I won’t touch you for an entire month» you say, maybe exaggerating a little, but what you care about right now is that he understands that you’re not playing around.

As soon as you stop talking, his grin his back on his face. He’s got what he wanted, after all, but you are more than determined to wipe that grin out of his face, no matter how difficult it’s going to be.

Heading to your bedroom, he follows you like a happy puppy, and by the way he’s squirming you can easily see how excited he is. What you don’t know, though, is how he’ll behave once you start your session. Part of you wishes that he’ll be true to your words, behaving properly without disobeying, but the other part is almost sure he won’t.

«Do you remember the rules?» you ask, and he nods. «Use your words, baby.»

«Yes.»

«Yes _what_?»

«Yes, Mistress.»

Humming in content, you slowly push him onto the bed.

«Recite them.»

He coughs a little, trying to clear his throat. It takes him a while to start speaking, and you wonder if, maybe, he didn’t have to think about it for so long because he actually _forgot _them. It can’t be, you think, it’s not like you haven’t touched him in _that_ long – a week, maybe two, not enough to forget the rules you set several months before, rules that you had him recite every single time your session was about to start.

«I-I’m not allowed to touch you, unless you say so» he says, looking up at you for confirmation. When you nod, he goes on. «I’m not allowed to touch myself either.»

As he speaks, you start to undress, knowing full well the effect it has on him. As you take pieces of clothing off, you can hear him stutter, his breath hitching when you throw them on the mattress, right next to him.

«I-I can c-cum only if you allow me to. I m-must ask before – _oh, fuck_ – b-before I do anything.»

It’s your panties that he’s holding now, since you decided to throw them right onto his lap.

«What are you waiting for?» you ask, and he looks at you, confused. «Fold them.»

He does as told, his hands almost shaking from the nervousness, partly because he’s extremely turned on, and partly because he can’t remember the last rule, and he _knows_ you know it too. He hears you rummaging through your toys, the ones you keep stashed away, hidden in your drawer, but he doesn’t dare to look at you. Instead, he folds your clothes neatly, leaving them on the edge of the bed, right where you threw them a few minutes before, and then lowers his eyes, looking at his feet, his fingers nervously tapping on his thighs.

«Well done» you say, once you found what you were looking for, placing them on the bed. «Shouldn’t you strip, now?»

Nodding, he stands, taking his clothes off quickly – and folding them, because he _knows_ you expect him to. When he’s done, he stands there, naked, his hands covering his crotch, not daring to look at you. Walking closer to him, you lift his chin, forcing him to meet your gaze.

«What? Can’t bear to look at me?» you tease him, as you watch him blush. «Do you find me repulsing?»

He shakes his head vigorously, shocked that you might even just think something like that. Of course, deep down he knows you don’t actually mean it, but a part of him is still worried you do.

«What’s the last rule, baby?» you ask then, knowing full well that he’s not going to answer correctly. If he did know it, he would have said it before.

«I-I… uhm» he stutters. «I don’t-»

«You don’t remember it» you say, finishing his sentence before he can. «Well, I’ll make you remember.»

Pushing him on the bed, you straddle his lap, feeling his already hard member against your skin. Your arm stretches out to reach the blindfold you took a few minutes before, his eyes following your every move. When he sees what you grab, he weakly shakes his head.

«N-No, please» he begs. «I’ll be good.»

His reaction is exactly the one you were expecting. He hates being blindfolded, and you know that. A big part of his pleasure comes from seeing you, seeing what you’re doing and what you’re planning on doing, and the fact that you decided to take it away from him is pure torture to him. Despite a little reluctance at first, though, he lets you put the blindfold on him, not fighting back as he usually would. Pleased with his behaviour so far, you gently pet his hair.

«Good boy.»

As soon as you speak, the grin is back on his face. He’s feeling confident now, as if he’s already forgotten that your intention is to punish him for not remembering your rule – the most important one. The blindfold doesn’t seem to bother him too much, you notice, and that makes you wonder if, maybe, he doesn’t actually like it. Even if he did, he’d never admit it.

You gently push his chest, so that he understands he has to lay on the mattress. Propped on his elbows, he moves slightly, in order to put his legs on the bed as well. When he does, you raise your hips, so that your weight is not keeping him from moving freely.

«Here’s what is going to happen, baby» you start, sitting next to him. «I’m going to sit on your face and you’re going to make me cum. If you do it properly, I might consider going easy on you.»

He nods, obviously excited – so excited, you notice, that his member twitches at the sole thought of tasting you. Climbing over him, you position yourself right above his face.

«What’s your safeword?»

«Peach.»

As he speaks, you lower yourself onto him. His mouth immediately starts working, his lips latching around your clit, sucking on it gently. His tongue does wonders down there, circling your clit and teasing your folds, as he softly hums – almost moaning. You, on the other hand, have been moaning for a while, one of your hands in his hair, occasionally pulling on it, the other one massaging your breasts, pinching your nipples, doing anything to feel _more _pleasure. So focused on what you’re feeling, you almost don’t notice how Jaehyun’s hands are grabbing your thighs, pulling you closer to him. As soon as you do, though, you’re quick to slap them away and get off of him, causing him to whine.

«What was that?» you ask, your tone harsher than you intended it to be.

«S-Sorry, I just wanted t-»

«I don’t care about what _you _want» you cut him off. «You know this is not about _you_.»

As you get off of the bed, you can feel him moving on the mattress, probably trying to prop himself on his elbows.

«I’m sorry, Mistress» he says, as you open the drawer again, looking for the handcuffs he _loves _so much. «It won’t happen again, I swear.»

You don’t need to look at him to know that he’s smiling, you can hear it in his voice. You can’t understand why, though, since it’s definitely not the time to smile, especially considering that his punishment is far from over.

«Do you want to know what’s worse?» you ask, rhetorically. «I was _so_ close to cumming, and you were being _so _good, but you’ve fucked it up now.»

Despite your words, the grin on his face doesn’t disappear. If possible, it grows bigger, making him look cockier than he actually is.

As you climb back on the bed, he whimpers, as if he knew what it’s going to happen. Maybe, you think, maybe it’s because of the noise the handcuffs just made. Or, maybe, it’s because he _wanted_ this to happen. Either way, he doesn’t put up a fight as you grab his wrists, bringing them over his head, before cuffing them.

«Do you think you can behave, this time?» you ask, and he nods.

«I’ll be good, Mistress.»

Lowering onto him once again, your hand immediately goes to his hair, pulling it a bit harder than before, guiding him and eliciting moans from him. You rock your hips back and forth, trying to get as much friction as possible, an endless string of praises leaving your mouth as he sucks and licks your clit, eager to taste you.

«You’re so good to me, Jae» you say, as you feel your orgasm getting closer. «Such a good, _good _boy.»

It doesn’t take you long to reach your climax, eventually cumming all over his face. When you get off of him, you can’t help but giggle at the sight in front of you, his chin covered in your juices, glistening, lips swollen and wet. As you expected, he’s smiling.

«I’ve made you cum» he says, and you can hear a hint of pride in his voice. He’s not asking for a reward, no, he’s just stating the facts because he’s proud of what he’s done.

«Yes, you have» you confirm. «You did well.»

Grabbing the lube and the fleshlight, still placed on the side of the bed, you sit on his thighs, squirting a generous amount of lube both on his member and inside the toy, making sure that they’re both lubed enough not to hurt him. As your hand touches him, he hisses, his bottom lip between his teeth.

«Do you remember the rule now?» you ask and, after a couple of seconds, he shakes his head. To you, though, it’s pretty obvious that he’s lying. He’s always been a bad liar – actually, a _terrible _one – and the fact that his ears are turning red certainly doesn’t help. If that is what he wants you to believe, though, you’re more than willing to go with it, ready to enjoy the teasing you have in mind.

«Do you know what this is?» you say, as you put the fleshlight right above his tip.

«It’s my toy, Mistress» he says, nodding.

«Correct. Now, here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to _fuck it_, and I expect to make it _cum_.» you explain, and he shudders at your words.

«I-I c-can’t!» he whimpers. «I-It’s a toy, it can’t cum!»

«That’s your problem.»

As you guide his member inside the toy, he whines loudly, overwhelmed by the feeling. Your hand moves skilfully over him, setting a pace that it’s not too fast nor too slow, just enough to make him wish that you’d just quicken it a bit, so that he could chase his own high. At the same time, you gently caress his thighs, running the nails over them and scratching them from time to time, eliciting the prettiest moans from him.

«I-I’m close» he warns you, but you don’t slow down your pace, nor stop your movements altogether.

«You can’t cum» you say, and the whine he lets out at your words is music to your ears.

«P-Please, Mistress» he begs. «I’ve been good.»

«So good that you can’t remember my rule?» you ask. «I don’t think so.»

At those words, you take the toy away from him, just as he’s about to reach his high.

«Oh, _please_!»

He squirms, raising his hips, thrusting into the air, desperate to get some friction. Gently pushing his hips down, you hold them still until you’re sure he’s calmed down.

«What’s the rule?»

«I. Don’t. Know» he says, punctuating every word and, once again, lying straight to your face.

«You know» you begin. «Maybe I should just leave you like this, maybe it’ll help you remember.»

As you speak, he shakes his head vigorously, trashing it left and right.

«Please, please, _don’t_.»

Once again, you start using the toy on him, setting the same torturing pace as before.

«Remember, you must make it cum.»

After a couple of moments, he tries to raise his hips, to thrust into the toy, and you let him. You find it amusing, how desperate he is to just _get off_.

«You’re pathetic, you know?» you ask, noticing the way he whines as he hears the insult. «So desperate to cum that you’re just willing to fuck this toy instead of fucking _me_.»

«Ngh… _please_, I’m so close.»

You quicken your pace, trying to bring him to the edge, without tipping him over it.

«What’s the rule, _slut_?»

«Oh god, I-I’m your _fucktoy_!» he screams. «The rule i-is that I’m your fucktoy, y-yours to use however you like.»

«See, it wasn’t that difficult, was it?» you ask, pleased with his answer. «You can cum now.»

As soon as you finish speaking, he does as told, cumming inside the toy with loud grunts. You allow him to ride out his high, gradually slowing your pace down, till you stop completely. It takes him quite a while to catch his breath, his thighs still shaking from his orgasm, and he does as you whisper sweet words of praise, telling him how good he’d been, how proud of him you are. As soon as he’s calmed down, you notice, his grin is back on his face. Shaking your head, you lean over him to take both the blindfold and the handcuffs off of him.

«Thank you» he says, as soon as you do, and you know he’s not only referring to that, but to the fact that you allowed him to cum as well.

«Are you okay?» you ask, wanting to make sure that he’s feeling well.

«Yeah, perfectly fine.»

Laying down, you nuzzle your hand in the crook of his neck, your arm around his chest.

«How was it?»

«_Amazing._»

«I’m glad you liked it» you say, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. «But tell me, why do I always have to be rough with you for you to listen?»

He shrugs, smirking.

«I don’t know, I guess_ I like it_.» 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
